


A Heart Carved For Eternity

by daisystars



Series: twdg drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, the v + m thing, yeah this is the story on how they put it there, yknow the heart in the shack, young vi n min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: Young Violet and Minerva visit the fishing shack to mark their relationship, a mark that’ll live on forever.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: twdg drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Heart Carved For Eternity

“Is here a good spot?”

Violet glanced over to where the redhead pointed a finger. Right above the rotting mattress, and a table to the right of the mattress standing inches below the spot, with empty and smelly bottles perked upon it. 

“Seems good to me.”

Minerva smiles. “Good, I’m glad,” She then whips a knife out from her pocket. Her grip on it seemed oddly tense, but Violet didn’t question.

“Min, do you want me to do it…?”

The question made the redhead look back at the blonde. “No. I can do it…”

“Your hand’s quivering like nuts.”

Minerva looks down. She’s right, it was quivering like nuts. With a sigh she holds out the knife towards her. “You do it. You’ll probably make it neater anyway.”

Violet’s lips purse. She can sense the sadness in Minerva’s voice, a wave of disappointment. Violet didn’t like seeing it.

“Here, how about we do this instead,” She spoke in a hushed voice. She then took her hand and placed it overtop of the one that was gripping the knife. Such touch made Minerva loosen her tight grip on the blade. 

“What are you doing?”

“So that we carve it together.” The idea makes the redhead smile, and within seconds the two begin to dig into the wall and carve their initials. V and an M. The two stand back to view their work. 

“It looks beautiful.”

“It’s missing something.”

Minnie peers over, brow raised. “It is?”

Violet steals the knife from her girlfriend, and hastily carves a plus sign in between their initials. Once done she stands back to get a look at their work. It’s wonky, she’ll admit, but it’s better than nothing.

“How bout now?”

Minerva’s smiling. “Much better. But it’s still missing something…” She eyes the knife and snatches it back. Confused, Violet watches the redhead lean forward towards the wall again and begin to carve something new into it. She couldn’t tell what, Minnie’s body was blocking most of it. All that showed she was doing something was the movement of her exposed arm - she insisted that she wore a short sleeved shirt due to the heat outside - and the gritting sounds of the knife digging into the wood.

Moments later Minerva peeled herself away from the wall. Carved around the initials was a heart. A messy one, but a heart. Violet looks at it with a soft smile resting on her face.

“How about now?”

The blonde reaches out and intertwines her hand into the redhead’s free one, a flutter coming and going through her stomach when she feels Minnie gently squeeze it tight. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> vinerva content vinerva content :)
> 
> have thought about this scene for awhile now, decided to finally write it
> 
> this is one of my shorter fics (if you haven’t noticed) and was planning on making it longer but didn’t know how to, so there’s just this :)
> 
> i’m not the biggest fan of this ship so i’m surprised i actually wrote this haha
> 
> anywho, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
